The prognosis for patients with advanced carcinoma of the urinary bladder remains poor despite radical surgery and/or radiation therapy. Chemotherapy has not been incorporated into the armamentarium of the urologist or oncologist treating these patients primarily because of limited clinical data identifying agents effective in this neoplasm. Despite the rapid advances in the development and testing of new antitumor compounds and appropriate combinations, few have been definitively evaluated in patients with bladder cancer. In an attempt to provide this information an animal model employing the bladder carcinogen N-(4-(5-nitro-2-furyl)-2-thiazolyl) formamide (FANFT) in synergeneic mice can be used to screen agents for activity. FANFT induced tumors resemble their human counterpart both grossly and histologically. Transitional cell tumor transplants representing the spectrum of bladder tumors (poorly differentiated, high grade to well differentiated, lower grade) will continue to be established. The responsiveness of these transplants to single and combination chemotherapy will be evaluated and correlated with their growth patterns and histologic appearance. Since treatment of primary FANFT induced tumor most simulates the situation in man, single and selected combination chemotherapy will be given to mice ingesting FANFT and their effectiveness in reducing the incidence, size, stage and grade of bladder cancer determined. Intravesical chemotherapy will also be evaluated by determining which drugs are capable of inhibiting tumor cells from implanting on the inflammed murine urothelium. The animal model documenting the implantation of tumor cells has been established in our laboratory. Since tumor cell implantation might be a factor in the high "recurrence" rate of bladder tumors following local resection, irrigation with an effective cytotoxic agent might reduce the incidence of recurrent neoplasms.